Temani Aku Tidur
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Pernahkah kau membayangkan seseorang yang kita sayangi pergi untuk selama-lamanya? Dan pasti, rasanya akan sakit sekali.. NejixHinata pair, awas fic galau..


**=Konnichiwa.. Kali ini gua kepengen bikin fic galau. Entah kenapa kenapa author kepengen bikin fic galau, mungkin pengaruh dari lagu yang disetel author plus gara-gara fic yang udah dibuat sebelomnya.. *author galau***

**Warning : OOC, nyasar ke arah angst, cerita galau plus nggak jelas, ada unsur AU, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Naruto berasal dari om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ini fic punya gua, so.. check it out!=**

* * *

><p>28 Desember, jam 9 malam...<p>

Malam ini terasa sunyi, aku melihat salju-salju turun dari jendela kamar adikku. Aku langsung menengok ke arah adikku yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya kemudian aku kembali melihat salju-salju yang semakin deras turunnya. Seharusnya Hinata, adikku bisa menikmati musim dingin ini bersamaku, tetapi penyakitnya menghalanginya untuk menikmati musim dingin ini.

Kelainan darah..

Aku tak percaya Hinata yang seceria itu menderita penyakit itu. Pernah aku berpikir, kenapa bukan aku saja yang diberi penyakit itu? Tetapi karena aku tidak mau kehilangannya, aku jadi percaya atas keadaan ini..

"Kakak..."

Aku langsung menengok ke arah belakangnya, Hinata ternyata sudah terbangun. Aku segera menutup jendela dengan tirai lalu segera menghampirinya.

"Kamu udah bangun?" tanyaku sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Udah kok.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum di depanku, lalu segera menjauhi selimutnya yang menyelimutinya.

"Kenapa dilepas selimutnya? Kan dingin.." tanyaku sambil berusaha menyelimutinya dengan selimutnya tetapi dia menggeleng.

"Aku kepanasan, kak.." jawab Hinata. "Lagipula kan aku udah pakai jaket, pakai piyama pula.."

"Iya deh, tapi nggak apa-apa nih nggak pakai jaket? Ntar dingin lho.." kataku khawatir sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa kok.. Nggak usah khawatir.." sahutnya ceria. Aku langsung terdiam, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui bahwa hidup Hinata tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Makanya aku menjadi takut kehilangannya.

"Kak Neji.."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, kulihat dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Kenapa memanggilku? Kamu mau minum obat?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengambil obat-obatan di mejanya tetapi gagal karena tanganku tidak bisa meraihnya.

"Kan tadi udah minum, gimana sih?" katanya sambil tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa.

"Kak, kalau misalnya aku pergi gimana?" tau-tau Hinata bertanya seperti itu kepadaku.

"Pergi? Maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Ya pokoknya kalau misalnya aku pergi, kakak gimana?" tanyanya. Aku langsung terdiam.

"Kakak? Kakak jawab dong, kalau adiknya tanya ya dijawab!" seru Hinata sambil menghentakkan kedua pundakku. Aku langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kalau kamu pergi... Kakak sendirian dong di sini, nggak ada yang temenin kakak.." jawabku.

"Lho, itu temen-temen kakak? Kak Rock Lee, Kak Tenten.."

"Kakak tetap sendirian kalau nggak ada kamu.." jawabku sambil tersenyum, sebenarnya aku ingin menangis karena pertanyaan adikku ini tetapi aku tahan karena aku ingin terlihat tegar dengan keadaan ini di depannya.

"Kakak, kalau misalnya aku pergi nanti jangan nangis ya.." kata Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kan biasanya kalau seseorang pergi pasti kita akan nangis.." tanyaku.

"Aku nggak mau semua orang nangis gara-gara aku pergi, termasuk kakak..." jawabnya lugu.

"Terus kamu maunya aku gimana kalau kamu pergi?"

"Aku maunya kakak senyum aja.."

Aku terdiam, sepertinya ini bisa disebut pesan terakhir dan entah kenapa feelingku merasa tidak enak, jangan-jangan...

"Kak? Kakak kenapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depanku. Aku langsung tersadar.

"Enggak kok, kakak nggak apa-apa kok.." jawabku sambil tersenyum di depannya.

"Kak, janji ya ntar kalau aku pergi kakak harus senyum! Harus rela!" kata Hinata ceria sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya di depanku, lalu aku membalasnya dengan mengkaitkan kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" seruku. Hinata langsung memelukku sambil berkata,

"Makasih kak!" serunya. Aku mengusap belakang kepalanya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kehilangannya untuk selama-lamanya tetapi aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk rela bila Hinata pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kak Neji ngantuk?" tanya Hinata sambil mendengakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajahku. Aku segera mengangguk, Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu segera berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Aku ke kamar ya, ngantuk nih!" kataku sambil menuju pintu kamar, tetapi Hinata langsung berseru kepadaku.

"Kakak jangan pergi!"

Aku terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, sesaat kemudian aku membalikkan badanku.

"Kakak disini aja!"

Aku langsung menghampirinya kemudian aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih minta ditemani aku?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku.." jawabnya lirih kemudian dia menangis. Aku langsung memeluknya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Maaf ya, aku nggak bermaksud memarahimu.. Udah, udah jangan nangis lagi!" kataku sambil terus mengusap kepalanya. Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kak, boleh nggak aku ngomong sedikit aja sama kakak?" tanyanya sambil berbaring.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?" tanyaku sambil ikut-ikutan berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kak, kayaknya ini hari terakhirku di dunia ini.." jawabnya lirih. Air mataku mulai mengambang, siap untuk mengalir.

"Maksudnya? Kamu akan pergi?" tanyaku sambil menahan tangis. Hinata langsung mengangguk sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Maaf ya aku cuma sebentar temani kakak di sini.." ujarnya. "Maafin aku kalau aku suka nyusahin kakak, suka bikin kakak marah..."

"Iya, iya.. Kakak maafin kok.." kataku sambil menahan tangis. Tapi sepertinya air mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dan akhirnya air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Kakak jangan nangis..." kata Hinata sambil mengusap kepalaku, "Aku nggak mau lihat kak Neji nangis! Itu aja!"

"Hinata, kakak nangis tuh karena..." aku semakin tak bisa menahan tangisku, "Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu!"

Hinata mulai menangis sambil memelukku, aku langsung memeluknya juga.

"Kakak jangan nangis, nanti aku ikutan nangis juga!" serunya lirih sambil memelukku.

"Iya, iya.. Aku udah nggak nangis lagi nih.. Kamu juga jangan nangis.." kataku sambil menghapus air mataku. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya juga.

"Jadi, ini malam terakhir kamu sama kakak dong?" tanyaku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mungkin..." jawab Hinata lirih sambil menoleh ke arahku. "Kak, masih inget nggak dulu kita sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bareng, terus waktu aku capek kakak gendong aku?"

"Masih, waktu itu kamu kelas 2, aku kelas 3 kan?" kataku sambil berbaring.

"Iya, entah kenapa kayaknya kejadian itu kepikiran terus di pikiranku.." ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Mungkin semacam flashback kali kalau kita mau pergi..." kataku sambil memiringkan mulutku, "Iya kan?"

"Iya kali ya..." ujar Hinata. "Udah deh, kayaknya cuma itu aja yang pengen aku omongin sama kakak..."

"Udah? Kalau gitu aku ke kamar ya!" kataku sambil bangun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, tapi lagi-lagi dicegat oleh Hinata.

"Kakak!"

Aku kembali terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya, tanganku memegang gagang pintu, bersiap untuk memutarnya.

"Aku boleh minta bantuan nggak?"

"Kamu mau minta apa?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arahnya yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kakak, temani aku tidur..." jawabnya lirih. Aku langsung menghela napas, kemudian kembali menuju ranjangnya lalu berbaring disampingnya.

"Kenapa minta aku temani kamu tidur? Kan bisa tidur sendiri.." tanyaku sambil berbaring menghadap ke arahnya lalu mengusap kepalanya.

"Aku kangen tidur ditemani kakak..." jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya ke arahku. "Dulu kakak sering temani aku tidur kan? Kakak sering mengusap kepalaku kalau aku mau tidur.."

Aku hanya bisa diam, membayangkan kejadian indah waktu itu. Dulu, waktu aku kelas 6 SD, Hinata masih kelas 5 SD, aku selalu menemani Hinata ketika tidur. Kadang, kalau dia tidak bisa tidur aku sering mengusap-usap atau mendekapnya hingga dia tertidur. Kini, aku telah duduk di kelas 2 SMA, Hinata di kelas 1 SMA. Aku semakin jarang menemaninya tidur, mungkin karena waktu menghalangi kami untuk terus bersama...

"Ya udah, aku temani kamu tidur ya.." kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya, sedangkan Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring disampingku. Sesaat kemudian dia meraih dan memegang kerah t-shirtku sambil meringkuk. Badannya menggigil kedinginan, aku menjadi panik.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kak Neji, aku kedinginan..." jawabnya lirih sambil terus meringkuk. Aku langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Kan ACnya mati.. Masa kamu bisa kedinginan?" seruku semakin khawatir sambil melihat AC yang sudah dimatikan sebelumnya olehku.

"Aku mau didekap sama kakak, boleh kan..." pintanya sambil menatap wajahku. Aku segera mendekapnya sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sekarang kamu udah nggak kedinginan lagi?" tanyaku.

"Masih.." jawab Hinata sambil terus memegangi kerah t-shirtku. Aku langsung mempererat dekapanku.

"Udah kak, aku nggak kedinginan lagi.." katanya. Aku langsung memejamkan mataku sambil terus mendekapnya, berharap rasa kantuk datang dan aku bisa cepat tertidur.

"Kak Neji, aku sayang kakak..." gumamnya lembut setengah berbisik.

Aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat Hinata yang tertidur, masih memegangi kerah t-shirtku sambil meringkuk. Sesaat kemudian aku langsung mencium keningnya sembari berbisik,

"Aku juga sayang kamu, adikku..."

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya...<p>

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sinar mentari yang menembus kaca jendela menyinariku dan Hinata, lalu menengok ke arah Hinata yang masih ada disampingku.

"Hinata, bangun..." kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, tidak ada respon. Aku terus menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, tetap tidak ada respon. Aku segera mendekatkan telingaku ke dadanya, tidak ada suara detak jantungnya. Lalu aku menempelkan jari telunjukku di depan hidungnya. Sesaat kemudian air mataku mengalir.

"Kenapa kamu harus pergi secepat itu?" tanyaku setengah berbisik sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tadinya aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya tetapi aku teringat pesannya waktu malam itu.

"_Kak, janji ya ntar kalau aku pergi kakak harus senyum! Harus rela!_"

Sesaat kemudian senyumku mengembang, diiringi dengan air mataku yang mengalir tanpa diminta. Aku segera menengok ke arahnya, Hinata yang kini tertidur selamanya tersenyum sambil memegangi kerah t-shirtku. Lalu aku mencium keningnya, lalu mengusap dan mendekap kepalanya sambil berbisik,

"Selamat jalan adikku sayang, semoga kamu tenang di alam sana..."

* * *

><p><strong>=Gimana ceritanya? Sumpah, menurut gua ini fic tergalau dari fic-fic buatan gua yang lain. Soalnya waktu ngerjain ini, gua sampe nangis saking galaunya fic ini. *ini ceritaku, apa ceritaku? #plak*<strong>

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fic berikutnya, sayonara...=**


End file.
